fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Villains' Revenge Megamix
Disney's Villains' Revenge Megamix is a mix of the previous two games, but with new villains. Made by Disney Interactive. The game is set in the bedroom of the player, presumably Sora. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are the guardians of the book which features several happy endings. But the pages with the happy endings are ripped and stolen by many Disney Villains, namely the Wicked Queen, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, the Ringmaster, Hades, Jafar, Governor Ratcliffe, Frollo, Shere Khan, Shan Yu, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Cruella DeVil, Lady Tremaine, Doctor Facilier, Scar, Chernabog, Ursula, Maleficent, Clayton, Lyle T. Rourke, Dr. Hämsterviel, Alameda Slim, Big Bad Wolf, Scroop, Madame Mim, Prince John, Edgar, Ratigan, Amos Slade, the Horned King, Stromboli, Gaston, Yzma, Sykes, and other villains, who are after the stories to their advantage, without the prescence of happy endings. The Four and the player venture into the worlds of the stories to correct the happy endings. In the altered stories, the Wicked Queen, as the witch, has built another house resembling her apple, poisons Snow White when she ate the poison apple, until she is trying to trick the dwarfs; Captain Hook has aged Peter Pan into an old man, makes Wendy his hostage, then makes John, Michael, Tinkerbelle, and the Lost Boys into slaves, the Queen of Hearts has decapitated Alice (though she was still alive without her head into the hedge maze of bushes); the Ringmaster forces Dumbo to endlessly perform in his circus, locks Mrs. Jumbo in the darkness, and disguises Timothy Q. Mouse as a hula girl mouse and forces him to do the hula; Hades has taken away Hercules' strength and is forcing him to fight in his stadium, ties up Meg to make her his hostage, then imprisons, Phil and Pegues, and kills Zeus for good until he was never seen again; Jafar has become an evil genie and tries to trick Aladdin, ties up Jasmine to make her his hostage, and makes Genie, Iago, Abu, Sultan, and Magic Carpet his slaves; Gorvernor Ratcliffe has taken Pocahontas hostage, locks John Smith into a cage, and imprisons Meeko, Flit, and Percy, and takes over the forest with savages; Frollo forces Quasimodo to endlessly ring the bells without any food or water, makes Esmerelda his hostage, kills Phoebus, and locks Quasimodo's friends into the wooden cage; Shere Khan has taken over the Jungle with Kaa (who has Mowgli in his coils, being hypnotize), and makes Baloo and Bagheera his slaves; Shan Yu has seemingly killed Mulan, and locks Mushu, Shang, and Cri-Kee in the dragon's cage, guarded by a fire breathing monstrous dragon; Madame Medusa has found the diamond, then locks Penny into her room, then puts Bernard, Miss Bianca, and the other Devil's Bayou critters into the water to drown them; Percival C. McLeach has killed Marahute, traps Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake in the box, and ties up Cody on the hook to lower him into Crocodile Falls; Cruella stole all 101 Dalmations and imprisons Pongo and Perdita before they could get away; Lady Tremaine's slipper fits and traps Cinderella in the dungeon where she was feed by Lucifer the Cat; Doctor Facilier has Tiana and Naveen buried alive in the graveyard, and imprisons Louis, Ray, and Mama Odie in the giant cage, so now his shadow friends conquer Paris; Scar has burned Simba and makes Nala his queen, then makes Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki his slaves; Chernabog can live in daylight; Ursula has turned Ariel into a human, Eric into a merman, Triton, and her sisters into polyps, and locks Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle into the giant shark cage where the shark tires to eat them alive, so now the cage was guarded by Flotsam and Jetsam, and the ocean was stormed forever to become Poor Unfortunate Souls; Maleficent has the Prince, Phillip, touch the spindle on his birthday, then she locks Phillip in the darkness dungeon with Princess Arora; Clayton has shot Tarzan and weakened him, then imprisons the gorilla family, and puts to lock Jane, Terk, Tantor, and Professor Poter into the giant parrot cage where a giant monstrous parrot may tried to eat them alive; Lyle T. Rourke and his crew put Mike to prison, and makes Princess Kida his hostage; Dr. Hämsterviel has captured both Lilo and Stitch, and all Stitch's experiment cousins in Hawaii, and puts Lilo and Stitch into the alligator pit where they never come back to save the experiment cousins that they'll not find the place where they belong, Alameda Slim has captured Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway, makes Buck, Lucky Jack, the farm animals, Sherrif Sam, and Pearl into his slaves, and taken over the Patch of Heaven; Big Bad Wolf has finally blows down the third pig's house and captures the three pigs, to cook them to be his dinner; Scroop has killed Jim Hawkins into a plank to make him walk into a giant shark to make him eaten alive; Madame Mim has become powerful, then destroys Merlin, and traps Wart and Archimedes in the cage; Prince John has stabbed Robin Hood, makes Maid Marian has hostage, then makes Little John, Lady Kluck, Skippy Rabbit, his family, and the others into slaves, and he builts a scariest castle full of darkness; Edgar managed to send O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse into Timbuktu, and locks Roqfort, Frou-Frou, Scat Cat, and his Alley Cat friends; Ratigan managed to befell Basil, captured Dr. Dawson, Hiram, the Queen, and all the mice to feed to his cat, Felicia, so Fidget makes a fog machine all over London, so now he takes care of Olivia so Basil won't be able to save her; Amos Slade made Tod his slave, imprisons Vixey in the cage while his dog, Chief guards her, kicks out Copper into the stormy outside, and locks Widow Tweed in his closet; the Horned King has taken over Prydain, killed Taren, and makes Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, and Dallben his slaves; Stromboli burned Pinocchio, and imprisons Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo; Gaston has killed the Beast, makes Belle his hostage wife, makes Maurice his crazy lunatic slave, and imprisons Lumiere, Cosworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, and Footstall; Yzma has turned all of Kuzco's kingdom into llamas, then she locks them all into the the dungeon,; Sykes has captured Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Tito, and Georgette in the cage, makes Jenny Foxworth his hostage, and locks Fagin in the piranha tank where the piranhas tried to eat him alive; and other villains that altered the other stories as well. Category:Fan Fiction